


The Cookie Jar

by edgar_in_his_hole



Series: The Baby Hybrids AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, Multi, baby au, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgar_in_his_hole/pseuds/edgar_in_his_hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought Ray was an angel, a quiet little rabbit that never did anything wrong, when really he screwed around just as much as Gavin and Michael did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> The first in what you should assume will be many Baby AU one shots. I love this AU, and the hybrid AU, so I stuck them together. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Michael and Gavin watched again as Ray was given a pat on the head and cookie handed to him and scowled. 

Ray had been caught literally with his hand in the cookie jar, but Geoff didn’t seem to care. He had looked angry at first, but for some reason just sighed and told him he shouldn’t do it again. 

“That was the third time he was caught this week, Michael.” Gavin complained watching the rabbit child sit on the couch with his treat and 3DS. “Why isn’t he gettin’ in trouble?” 

Michael huffed. “’Cause Ray doesn’t ever get in trouble, Gabbin. He’s Jack an’ Geoff’s favourite, ‘cept for Ryan, maybe.” The cat complained. 

“No, Geoff said he doesn’t have favourites.” Gavin countered.

“Well he does!” 

“Well that’s not fair. Shouldn’t we at least get a cookie too?” He asked. 

“I’unno, let’s try.” Michael shrugged. 

They jumped from the window seat and walked into the kitchen, Gavin using his wings to jump to the counter and grab the jar, handing a cookie down to Michael before grabbing another for himself. 

“Michael! Gavin!” They heard someone shout, and turned around to face Geoff. “What are you doing, it’s almost supper time.” He asked, walking over and taking the jar from them. He held his hands out for the cookies before putting them back in and setting it on the top shelf. 

“And you know you’re not supposed to stand up here, Gavin.” He picked him up and set him back on the floor. 

The two boys stared down at the floor, pouting. “This isn’t even fair.” Michael muttered. 

“You can’t have a cookie before dinner; it’ll spoil your appetite. If you’re good you might be able to have one after.” He shooed them out of the kitchen, getting started on making the dinner. 

They marched out, Gavin still with a pout, and Michael with a full on scowl, going over to sit by Ray, staring at him distastefully as he finished his cookie. 

He was pulled out of his game when he noticed the two. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, pausing the game and sitting up. 

“You’re what’s wrong!” Michael shouted, and Ray flinched back before looking back confused. 

“What did I do?” 

“Nothing, apparently.” Gavin muttered, and Ray just looked more confused. 

“I don’t get it,” He told them, frowning. “Are you mad at me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“’Cause.” Michael told him, before grabbing Gavin’s hand and dragging him away. 

Ray sat there in confusion, before running after them. 

“Why are you mad at me? I didn’t do nothin’!” He shouted. 

“You’re Geoff’s favourite!” Michael told him angrily. 

“No I’m not! Geoff don’t got any favourite’s, he said.” 

“Then why doesn’t he yell at you! Why don’t you get in trouble when we do?” Gavin asked. 

“Oh. ‘Cause I’m a rabbit.” He said truthfully, fixing his glasses and shrugging. 

The other two seemed lost at that. 

“Well I’mma cat, what does it matter?”

“Well, when I was new here after they got me from Burnie, I did somethin’ bad an’ Geoff yelled at me. It was scary an’ so I ran away from him an’ Jack an’ hid in the cupboard.. When they found me I was still scared, but Ryan helped me get over it. I know him an’ Jackie ain’t never gonna hurt me. But they don’t yell at me anymore. They’re scared I’ll be scared and'll want to go back with Burnie.” 

“So you cried once and now you don’t get in trouble?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah,” he shrugged again. “I heard him and Jack talkin’ one night, and they said they’d never yell at me again.” 

“But you don’t ever get in trouble at school with us neither, when we do tricks!” Michael retorted. 

Ray laughed. “Oh, I do that on purpose.” He said with an evil glint in his eye. “If I just look scared enough when she yells she apologizes to me for scaring me. I wouldn’t do it if she wasn’t so mean to you two.” 

Gavin and Michael exchanged looks Gavin smiling and Michael shrugged. 

“Okay, you’re forgiven.” He told Ray, and grabbed his hand. “Now com’on, we’re gonna try and teach Gabbin to fly before dinner.” 

“Geoff and Jackie ain’t gonna like that.” Ray told them, but followed them out to the yard.

“It’ll be fine if bird-brain here actually flaps his wings this time.” Michael said pointedly at Gavin, then helped him into the tree in their backyard. He let his claws out and climbed up himself as Ray jumped and grabbed onto the branch, being lifted up by them. 

They looked over the fence that separated them from their neighbor and Lindsay saw them, running over. 

“You guys can’t use our pool as a landing ground today!” She told them. 

“Why not?” Michael asked angrily. 

“’Cause Joel just put the cleaner in it an’ it’ll turn your skin blue!” She said, her hand on her hips. 

“Well what are we supposed to do, Lindsay?” Michael yelled, getting louder now that he knew their plan couldn’t go through.  
He was louder than he thought, because soon Geoff and Jack were running outdoors. 

“Boys, what are you doing?!” Geoff yelled, and they all gasped and climbed out of the tree, Lindsay forgotten on the other side.  
It was a big no-no to push Gavin to try and fly, they were in big trouble. “We were just gonna-“

Geoff and Jack marched up to them angrily. “You weren’t going to try and get Gavin to fly again, were you?” Jack asked, and Ray winced visibly at the loud voices. 

“You know you’re not supposed to be doing dangerous things like-” Geoff stopped, catching at glance at the wincing, sniffling Ray, looking like he was trying not to run and cry. “Oh, Ray, I’m sorry, we didn’t, we didn’t mean to yell.” 

He kneeled down and pulled Ray into a hug, the rabbit now visibly shaking, tears leaking from his eyes. Both looked sympathetic, Geoff lifting him up and rubbing his back, and Jack hovering nearby. 

He let out a small cry into Geoff shoulder, and the adults turned around bringing him back into the house, their prior activities forgotten. 

Gavin and Michael exchanged looks, and then looked back at Ray. The rabbit looked up at them, and gave a smirk, mouthing ‘You owe me,’ before cuddling back into Geoff’s hold. 

Michael looked back at Gavin, giving a smile. “This just gave me some ideas.” He told the bird, and Gavin smiled back. 

“Yeah, they’re gonna be so busy with Ray they won’t notice if we go grab a cookie!” He smiled, charging into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more of these to come, though possibly not in the chronological order, I'm not sure yet. I'm just posting them as I type them. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
